Done For
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: Leon finds Count D supposedly "dead," but when he wakes up, he seems to be hiding something that could be more dangerous than known. And now with Chris and Leon in the grasps of D's father, what could go worse? (chap5 up)
1. Dead

Rath- Hello! Rath Set-Seraph here!

Set- Yes, we are. We just typed this on a whim, but have fun any way. *bows*

Rath- Enjoy. *bows*

We don't happen to own Pet Shop of Horrors- 

"Dammit, I hate this. Why is it so hot in April?" Leon asked himself, tossing around his bottle of water. He hated how his jeans clung to his skin in the heat and how his hair refused to behave and stay in its ponytail. A frown was sewn on his tanned face that has beaded sweat decorating it. He stopped for a moment to drink his water, rather enjoying the tasteless liquid that filled his mouth, but then he stopped to glance at it. It looked too inviting to just let it remain in the bottle. With a quick sweeping movement of his arm, he poured the contents onto his head, letting it drip down his face and neck, soon making its way to his blue t-shirt. It felt refreshing at first, but the heat from the sun warmed it all to fast and soon enough he was back to feeling as miserable as ever. He grumbled and continued to trudge on down the sidewalk. 

His mood brightened slightly as a sign reading "Count D" came into sight. Though he himself was one not too fond of Count D himself (if that was his true name), his shop always meant a drink, food and some interesting conversation. Perhaps sometimes even a case that would a. earn him some extra cash to solve it and b. put that strange Asian man where he deserved to be; in prison. 

"He'd better not go nuts on me, again." Leon thought, recalling how the heat last affected D. " I swear I will never figure out why the hell he was talking about turtles being saved and partying all night with women. He doesn't seem like the type, but who knows." He mumbled aloud, shrugging, which did reward him with a few odd stares from by-standers. 

He paused before opening the door, putting his head by it to see if he could hear any suspicious voices. Silence, well, that was a good sign… Mostly… Leon opened the door, and then came in, announcing his arrival. 

" Hello? D? Where are yaw? Its firkin' hot as hell out there!" Count D's voice was not to be heard. He looked around the room and saw no one. Nothing at all, not even the flying rabbit. He walked around to the front of the sofa where he saw the teacups and tea ready for two quests. He took another step and heard a crunch beneath his foot. He looked down to see a broken teacup and several shards of porcelain stuck to the sole of his shoe. 

He held the still-intact-cup on that stood on the table and stuck his finger in, the tea was cold. What ever had happened, it happened probably a few hours ago. Leon looked around then stopped and strained his ears for any sound he could pick up with no avail. He watched the room for a moment than decided he'd better go look for any sign of life that could be there. He walked behind the screen and saw nothing. The numerous doors that led away from the room caught his eye suddenly. 

"Let's see what's behind this one!" He snapped open the door and saw nothing but a few brooms. He tried the next door. Cat food. And the next and the next and the next and the next. There was nothing worth his while behind any of them. He growled in his frustration. He had one more door before he had to try the hallways… Hell that would take a while. 

He swiftly opened the door and felt a blast of unexpected cool air. Strange… He thought. Where would the air come from? There was no visable vents or windows. Only a few kimonos and an aou dai. He walked into the closet and rapped on the walls, checking and checking until he came to a small switch. 

"Aha, you little bastard you…" He smiled to himself. He flipped it and waited for a miraculous trap door to open up, but then the light came on. He yelled and slammed his fist against the wall and stomped his foot as hard as he could. He suddenly yelped as the floor gave way and the wall in front of him slid to show another room.

That was impossible he thought. He stepped out of the closet and looked at where the room should be, but instead of a wall, there was a hallway. That was impossible. There should be some sign that there was another room there. 

He walked back into the closet and ran into the room, eyes darting around for danger. It was cool inside the room with a black-framed window and white bed with drapery surrounding it. Pale tan tiles ran across the floor. A large red chair sat besides a dark wood Asian style vanity. The walls held a large tapestry of Count D in a traditional Chinese Emporer's clothing. Leon took a step to further inspect it. 

" D must make more money than I thought to have something as gaudy as this…" He stopped and looked out the windows. There was an abundant garden outside with a cool breeze. He was shocked. There could be no such thing in China town… An incense burner caught his attention. That was it. That was why he was seeing things! He went over and took a light whiff but caught nothing from the jade incense burner. A darkness with in the bed was seen through the corner of his eye… It had to be a person.

Who was this person though? Perhaps D could be charged with kidnapping, yes, then his shop would most certainly be closed down. Nodded Leon. Without hesitation he jerked apart the curtain.

It was Count D. He lay there unmoving, not breathing. His mis-matched eyes were wide open as he lay there_._ D was always pale so it mattered not to look at is skin to see if he bore the lightness of death… Leon slowly put his finger on D's neck to try and feel a pulse. There was none.

Rath- Okay, well you'll have to find out the rest in the next chap! Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Ja ne.

Set- Indeed. Later. 


	2. Don't Tell

Rath- We're back. Oh, I do hope we didn't keep you all waiting.

Set- Translation- "We did enjoy watching you all writhe in anticipation of the next chap."

Rath- Affirmative. Thank you for the reviews, by the by. They do not go with out a piece of our dear appreciation. Well, I do like this new chapter, enjoy.

Set- *bows*

We didn't, don't and will never own Pet Shop of Horrors- 

No. Pulse. Leon cleared his throat and swallowed, mouth open trying to search for words, this was wrong. D, no pulse, dead, most definitely not right. Leon tried again, pressing his fingers deep into the flesh of D's neck, but still nothing came. He panicked now, taking a step back to look at the body. He was dead. The wrinkled sheets indicated there might have been some struggle but not much… He bit his lip and went over to the body again. This time he turned D on his back and closed his eyes. 

Dammit, this, this is so weird, he was fine last I checked… What the fuck happened here? I'll have to turn this in… Perhaps a drug deal gone bad, a rogue Asian gang? The possibilities for the reasons of his death were of infinite numbers. He sat on the floor and leaned his head against the side of the bed, his fingers playing with a piece of white smooth cloth that hung from the curtain. He closed his eyes for a moment, only meaning to rest them. He didn't get much sleep last night; there was a tapping on his window that was driving him to the brink of insanity. It sounded more like a chirp actually than a tap… Leon came to the conclusion, cursing birds in his mind. He heard a soft rustling above him just as a breeze from the window blew in. A rush of flower-scented air flew in and tingled his senses. 

It felt so relaxing. All he needed was some music to soothe him to sleep… Leon liked to have the breeze brush his face, ever since he was a child. He began to hum then a song his mother used to sing to him. He swayed his head slightly, forgetting he was in a mysterious room in an alternate dimension with a dead body. 

He stopped then, when there was more rustling from behind him.

" Why did you stop? It was quite a lovely song." A soft voice asked. Leon opened his eyes.

" THE FUCK?!?!" He screamed, falling to his side and crawling away from the body that hung over the side of the bed. Count D was lying on it, smiling at him, perfectly fine, as if he had merely woken from a short catnap.

" Oh, well, hello to you too, Officer. Are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head and smirking.

" You're supposed to be dead and you ask if I'm alright?!" Leon yelled, making random movements with his arms, completely forgetting about making sense.

" Dead? Oh, dear, how scary! Why would I be dead?" D asked, eyebrows up, and a hurt expression on his face. 

" But you! And I! Came in! The teacup and you! No pulse bad, dead, you!" Leon managed to stammer; now pale and feeling as though he was going to puke up his lunch.

" Wait a moment, how did you enter this room?" D asked now, getting off the white bed and standing in front of Leon, with his hands on his hips, towering over the blond that was currently dumb-founded on the floor.

"Don't change the damned subject! You were dead!" Leon pointed an accusing finger at him, now he was just mad, all surprise and worry gone out the window.

" I wasn't dead, I was asleep!" D retorted, pointing back.

" PEOPLE DON"T FRICKEN SLEEP WITH THEIR EYES OPEN!!" He yelled, jumping to his feet so that he could be taller than D. 

" All Asian people do." D said, crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping the officer was gullible enough to buy such a story.

" They do?" Leon asked, now a bit confused and hoping to make some sense.

" Yes, they do." Nodded Count D, matter-of-factly. 

" But that still doesn't explain the teacup and why there was no pulse…" Leon added, hand rubbing the back of his neck, and looking down.  
" I slow my heartbeat when I sleep and had some tea earlier and probably T-Chan knocked it down. Now will you please calm down?" The Count scolded Leon. He looked over at the clock with a dragon pendulum that ticked in a corner of the room. With a smile, he turned back to Leon. 

"Officer, would you like to join me for some tea?"

" No, I would not like to join you for some tea! I'm goin' now, later." He murmured, turning around to walk out of the room. 

" Wait." D's voice said, commanding rather than requesting. Leon turned a curious eye towards him, arching an eyebrow is mock attention. D moved his hair from his right and eye and it stared at him, with its sharp yellow.

" Forget this. You never came here today, you were at home, with Chris and you fell asleep. You will forget all this." D said, the eye growing brighter and brighter, pupils dilating to that which they were barely visible. The room collapsed into the light and Leon fell to the floor.

…At Leon's apartment…

" Big brother! Big brother! Wake up!" Chris's thoughts rang in Leon's mind. He sat up and looked around, ignoring the headache that pounded in his brain. He layback down and place his arm over his eyes.

" I had the weirdest dream…"

… Count D's Pet shop…

Count D closed the entrance door and sat on the sofa, pouring himself a new cup of tea, leaving the shattered one on the floor. He wished to calm his nerves before continuing with his daily business. He went to the incense burner nearest him and looked inside. Nothing. Nothing was there, suspiciously… But something had to be. D put one aside and then began to fill the rest with new incense and burned it. After a few moments, the shop became lively again, sounds of panic and anger resounding through the room. 

" What the hell was that?"

" What happened? I'm so scared…"

" D, would you care to explain…"  
" Will the mean man come back?" Voice after voice asked Count D. He bit his lip, then raised to hands, meaning to silence everyone.

" Calm yourselves, nothing has happened, it was just a minor sleeping incident. A wrong incense put in, do not worry. Now, please go attend to your usual business." He yelled over the squawking, chirping, growling, meowing and so on and so forth. The room cleared slowly and left was Totetsu and Pon-Chan.

" We know it wasn't a wrong incense, D. Why didn't you tell anyone?" T-Chan asked, irritability building up.

" And why didn't you tell Leon?" Asked Pon-Chan, tugging at his sleeve. D sighed, and then looked aside, thinking of his answer for a moment, even he was not sure why he didn't tell Leon.

Rath- There we are. Don't worry, the story's not over yet. There is still a bit more to this yarn.

Set- Hm, yes.

Rath- Well, do be patient in waiting for the next chapter as I am very busy and will remain so for the time being. Well, thank you and ja ne.

Set- Later.


	3. Daddy

Rath- Done For chapter number 3 has finally arrived, mates!

Set- Indeed it has. Have a pleasant read.

Rath- Enjoy. bows

            -Pet Shop of Horrors is something we don't own-

            Several days passed as uneventful as usual, Leon still hadn't returned to the pet shop. Count D was beginning to wonder whether or not he'd ever come back. He hoped so, but something in his "gut" as Leon would put it, told him that he did strongly doubt that they'd come back for another long while. D would go about his usual business, feeding, brushing, and mending wounds… He had even sold a few pets to some very nice people who very well deserved a good companion. And one pet, whose contract was sure to be broken… And that was perfectly fine with him. After all, he owned the shop where finally what ever you got, you deserved… And D was very proud of that fact.

 But every time tea came about, he'd wait for about an hour, before finally giving up and having tea by himself, just like the years before he met Leon.

Alone. By himself.  No other humans around.

Now, alone didn't seem quite as inviting as it had been before. He had found that in the past year and a half he rather enjoyed having Leon and Chris come by. He really did enjoy having regular people come to his shop and talk to him. Talk to him about their lives and just normal things.  He didn't know why, they were just humans, soon to die and be forgotten like everyone else, and yet; they brought him momentary happiness when ever they came by. Despite their squabbles about tea etiquette, the up bringing of Chris, pet disasters and Leon's…interestingly decorated apartment, D very much enjoyed the company.

And he doubted that he'd ever admit it to anyone but himself. And that only made him feel a bit more depressed, perhaps a bit ignorant also. He wanted to tell Leon and Chris how much they meant to him, but he never could bring himself to do it.

While he sat there, he didn't seem to notice the room grow darker and the tea in his hands grew much, much colder, losing heat more rapidly than it should…

"Dear boy, why do you sit there day in and day out sulking? I've grown tired of watching you now." D gently placed the teacup on the table and stood up to face the person who was talking to him.

"Dear old man, why do you sit there day in and day out watching? I've grown tired of sensing you now." He said, glaring at the mirror image of himself. The second figure laughed at D's jokes.

"Well, that is a pleasant way to greet your father, boy." He grinned, the gold eye flashing dauntingly beneath a curtain of his black hair.

"What do you want?" The Count said, his own gold eye brilliantly shining to accept whatever challenge may come his way.

"For you to come with me." He said, steadily walking around the shop and looking around the room and such. He stopped momentarily with D's answer.

"I don't think so. We'd gone over this before, father." He stated plainly, anger apparent.

"Think of all that the power we could have! Especially with the two of us, one would be great, two would be awesome to every living organism." He said, just as plainly and angry as D had answered. He continued to walk around the room, as if he had lost something very precious and was trying to find. He didn't bother to look away from his task as he answered. D's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed and followed his father as he walked around.

"I disagree with you, father. The two of us would wreak havoc. I think the world only deserves one of us to do what you do. I've already wasted much my time correcting your mistakes. Now, please leave. I wouldn't want you to scare away my customers." D proclaimed, stepping in front of his father in a swift blur of movement. The atmosphere tensed and grew thick with annoyance. Animals in the background began to clatter and shriek against their cages and rooms; they could feel the irritation and great power radiating from the spot where the men stood. It had been deadly silent till now. But the two men were so involved in their conversation that the blissful rare silence had gone unappreciated.

He picked up a framed photograph to his side that was resting innocently on the dark wooden desk. It was set in the middle of the group, surrounded by picture of Count D's, Grandfather, father and son. He studied it, eyes scanning over the entire thing. D dared not to look down at the desk to see which picture he had taken, but he had a hint of what it may have been of.

The father smirked at D and said simply.

"You are just the same as your Grandfather. Well, just beware of what you say. I'll be back, and with some better terms for this pact."  He too blurred into a mess of black, and then disappeared. The picture dropped from several feet above the ground from where he it. It hit the ground and bounced and then flopped to the ground, face up. The room lightened and the racket of animals still hadn't died down.

D felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek. Please let it not be that one picture. Please not that one… He pleaded in his mind, slowly looking down at his feet.

And there of course, was a picture of him. But he wasn't alone. Leon and Chris were there also. All of them happily posing for the picture, thinking of it as just another memory to lock within their minds… But, they were all unaware of what havoc that mere image could bring.

The Chinese man walked, the back of his aou dai fluttering behind him in the wind. He was torn being smiling and frowning. He still didn't understand why his son refused to take part of his own journeys. He had spent much time with his son in the past, so he didn't quiet understand why his son was sp spiteful towards him.

Last time he had offered, years ago, he refused, only because his Grandfather was to leave town for a month or so, and D wished to watch the pet shop. It was meant to only be a temporary job. But, years passed and each person grew more in love with what he was doing. And before they all knew it, they had grown very far apart. His grandfather had probably come to visit him more and poisoned his mind with some damned philosophy or something, he though bitterly, cursing his own father.

But then again, he was in the same position as D. He preferred his own Grandfather than his father.

But the smile won, ah, yes, he now had something to give his son some more reason to come with him…

Count D stormed down the street when he heard someone coming up behind him. Just as soon as he took note of it someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder rather roughly and spun him around.

" D?! What the hell are you doing walking around?" The man was tall, and well muscled. A small boy, who looked remarkably like him, accompanied the man. The small boy, about six or so, ran up to hug him. He immediately recognized the two people and smiled as friendly he could in his current mood. He couldn't allow himself to let out his aggravation on them, as they meant very much to D.

" I was out for a walk; it's a lovely day you know." He answered, still smiling.

" Whatever, well, we were just comin' to your place to visit." Leon said, rubbing the back of his neck. Something didn't seem quite right about D today… He had changed some how. Chris also seemed a bit nervous, but thought that he was just incredibly happy to see the Count after several days of boredom.

" How nice of you. But I'm afraid that I'm not going to back to my Grandfather's shop right now. I'm going out for tea. Would you like to come?" He said, turning and walking down the street.

" Yeah, alright. Lets go, Chris." He said, clasping the little boy's hand in his own. And they followed D. They walked for some time, Leon and Chris not paying attention to where they were going, but more concentrating on D himself.

" Did you get a haircut?" Chris pondered.

" No, I didn't." D said, shaking his head and smiling.

" A new dress?" Leon asked this time.

" Funny. No." D said, glaring at him. "Dress?" Honestly… It didn't even remotely look like a dress.

" Hm, you changed something, I know it. My gut tells me so." He snapped back.

" Well, then, I think you're gut may be wrong." He said, turning up his head a bit. Too bad for them… He laughed in his head. They didn't seem to notice that his gold eye was on the left side, instead of the right.

Rath- What do ya' all think?

Set- Well, what ever it is, be sure to tell us in the review.

Rath- Ja ne, mates.

Set- Later.


	4. Delusion

Rath- Dear God… I'm back, and with a new chapter in hand!

Set- Yeah, finally, huh?

Rath- Thank you all for reading and staying faithful to the story despite the delay in updating! (Nameless One, Loni, Jazzi, Ringo,Saihitei Seishuku/Mana-san, Scapegoat, Shadowmouse Kasumi-Sendo, Youkolove and Shini!)

Set- We've been really busy… sigh

Rath- Yeah, and pardon if the chapter is a bit short… But hopefully you'll enjoy!

Set- Indeed. Disclaimer has been said enough times in this fic. Enjoi.

>>>

What is Father planning to do..? Why would he… Why does he hate all of humanity? I understand humans have their faults… Humans have their moments of destructive impulses… But they cannot harm us so severely that we must wage war upon their kind… It is unheard of. Father wishes to begin a revolution of evolution… but all he will cause is the increase in blood that is already tarnishing the sacred ground.

I cannot permit him to commit such acts… I must find my grandfather and tell him of what my father plans to do… He must-

D stopped his thoughts suddenly and then looked frantically around. He felt the presence of his father close to him, in his shop… It was coming closer…

He jumped from the sofa and ran to the door where it was coming from, ripping it open to reveal a long and dark, misted hallway. Nothing. His mismatched eyes scanned the area or any sign of life in the dimly lit place, but found none. The presence seemed to change into something… An energy that felt much more… familiar and close. Too close… D swallowed a lump in his throat and refused to be caught off guard. He sat himself back on his sofa, sitting patiently and quietly, waiting for the unexpected.

Count D couldn't help himself as he lifted himself suddenly from his sofa and grabbed the pouch that hung idly from the coat rack next to the door. He grasped the door handle and prepared to run outside… But he stopped and looked down at his hand. Nothing was going to happen, was it? His father wouldn't be able to locate Leon and Chris, after all, their apartment was a good forty minute drive from the shop… Unless… No, no, no… D attempted to calm himself all at once and tried his best to keep his mind clear.

He knew it was his duty to stay at the shop and watch it… But what was more important? Duty to his Grandfather is protecting his shop and all the inhabitants within safe or keeping two humans that he liked very dearly safe..? And these two humans meant very much to him, though sometimes he would have trouble admitting himself.

He felt the aura again and snapped around to see to whom it belonged.

T-Chan. His friend. His pet. His companion… There was no reason for unnecessary panic…

"Good to see you as well, Count." T-Chan said, bowing sarcastically at the man's odd way of greeting him. "What's the fuss?" He continued.

"T-Chan, an I worrying too much? Leon and his little brother will be fine, won't they?" He asked, jumping right to the point. He let out a breath while looking at T-Chan who had settled himself on the spot where Count D has previously been sitting.

"D, listen up, I'm worried about them as well, but it would be three o'clock in the morning, going over to their apartment now would result in more trouble than good." T-Chan replied simply, drawing out a large yawn at the end of his statement.

"But T-Chan what if they're not there and my father, well… Let us not jinx the possibilities…" He mumbled, looking away and nervously brushing his robe free of wrinkles. He cleared his throat and sat down on the floor, still smoothing his robe out. T-Chan grinned to himself and jumped from the sofa, drawing closer to D. He kept his gaze at the floor, trying to think of what was wrong… Something was deathly wrong with T-Chan… The thought ached his brain as he thought more and more about it, yet he could find no reasonable answer as to what it was… He could not clear his thoughts at all. Something was clouding it… Something…

"Poor, Count D… Why are you worrying so much about those two humans… They can take care of themselves…" He said, in front of the Count. He smiled, bearing his white teeth in a grin. He waited for a few moments, waiting for an attempted reply by the Count. He frowned and held back a snarl when D did not answer him; his patience was growing thin. He needed a way to lure D in… Comfort him… He leaned in and lifted a hand to D's face, forcing him gently to look up into his face. He made sure that they held eye contact.

"Come now, D… Relax…" He said smoothly, fingers moving back to place D's hair behind his ear. His nails pressed into the white skin, not hard enough to make red marks, but enough so that their presence was known. Count D's eyes shifted uncomfortably, searching Totetsu's face for something hidden… T-Chan smiled smugly and ran his fingers over D's face again, this time softer so that it sent an eerie chill down his spine. T-Chan leaned his face in closer so that their lips were seconds apart.

"Remember my human form… You liked it didn't you? I could do it again…" He whispered. D looked away, biting the bottom of his lip… His breath caught in his chest. He couldn't think… What was wrong, what was wrong, what was wrong? He looked up to see Wong sitting in front of him this time. His breath hit D's face and his eyes stared lustfully at him… He raised both hands to D's face, cradling it softly. They slowly crawled down to dig their fingers soothingly into his shoulders and neck.

He firmly forced D on to the ground and straddled his waist, leaning in, with his elbow by D's head in a fast movement. He kept the gaze the entire time, black eyes burning into D's eyes. The black hair that covered part of D's face was back now and he couldn't help the feeling of growing vulnerability, he tried once more to cleanse his thoughts and try to realize what was going on but his mind continued to grow more unclear with each passing second.

"Just like last time… Right, D?" He mumbled closing the space between them, nearly touching his lips to the Count's.

"Except this time…" D smiled, sliding his hands down Totetsu's sides and into his robe.

"There's no Leon here to ruin the occasion." Totestu grinned, finishing the sentence, losing himself in the moment.

"Oh, you would love to believe that wouldn't you?" D mused, he suddenly brought down his hand swiftly. The face of T-Chan was covered in an amused confusion as it rolled from his body and thudded on the ground. Blood poured onto Count D, covering his entire front. He coughed the blood that had flowed into his mouth and wiped it from his eyes. He stood slowly and looked down at the severed body with a fury in his face.

"Never have you been so low, Father, never…" He hissed. He dropped the butcher knife from his bloodied hand. He then fell to his knees and sobbed, face into the back of the slain body. He felt the blood drying and hardening around him. His skin felt stretched and constrained. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he snapped his head around, sadness vanishing into a fury once more until they saw the new comer. They widened with unbearable relief and terror.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" It barely managed to ask.

>>>

Rath- There we are… Turned out differently from how I had planned… Really different… Short… Bloody… Oh, my…

Set- 0o What happened?

Rath- Dear? Are you alright?

Set- o0 What happened?

Rath- sigh Trauma much?

Set- -- No shit.

Rath- Yep… Alright, review with comments if any… Hopefully the next chapter can be written soon and the mystery of D's sudden actions will be explained! And this new person as well!

Set- Later…


	5. Delivery

Rath- My, my, not the reaction I expected from the last chapter.

Set- Well, what did you expect?

Rath- Not quite sure myself. You can tell when I write things late at night, right?

Set-

Rath- Okay, well, I decided to type up a portion of the new chap. to answer why D did what he did, because

Set- Good luck.

Count D stared in absolute horror at the new comer who had just walked warily into the gruesome scene. Yet he couldn't help the sweep of relief that consumed him, tough the nagging pang of guilt stayed with him. He had just murdered an animal…and a very special and rare one at that, belonging to a legendary species that he thought was to be wiped out centuries ago.

"T-Chan!" D yelled, jumping to his feet and enveloping T-Chan into his arms. T-Chan clung to D's clothes, still staring at the body on the floor. He was completely taken back and didn't know quite how to react to the dead figure in his form.

"Who's, what the hell is that!" he yelled, pushing himself from D's arms and trotting to the dead body, giving it a nervous touch with his paw. He sneered to the side as he shook his paw, attempting to get the blood off of him.

"A rare breed of shape-shifter. Somewhat like an emotion and memory based chameleon, morphing into a reasonable memory that would force his victim into a state of false comfort. It's a very intelligent creature, drawing on moments that would make more sense than others. A good choice to use your form rather than that of Chris or Leon Orcot." Count D explained, standing behind Totetsu, staring at the body. T-Chan studied it carefully; then growled at it anger flaring inside of him.

"Who sent it? I've never seen in the shop..." He asked in a disdainful voice, aimed at the reflection on the ground.

"My father, no doubt," D nodded, his own hate spilling into his statement.

"So… why'd he send it?" T-Chan this time had made his way and sat down stiffly next to D.

"I had forgotten you were absent when he came to visit. But I believe he is planning something to do with Leon and Chris, but I'm not sure what. The shape-shifter was an assassin." D mumbled more to himself than to T-Chan, holding a hand by his mouth.

"Well, no shit, D…" T-Chan said, looking up. The response was at first a humorless laugh. T-Chan felt his ears draw back at his friend's curious behavior.

"You're beginning to sound like the oaf himself."

"Look, it's just a bit unnerving to see yourself dead on the ground." He said, glaring momentarily at D before turning away with a swish of his tale.

"I understand. It was also a bit unnerving for me to have to kill an creature in your form." T-Chan paused, a grin on his lips He sniffed the air.

"Hey, D?" He said, turning his head and eyeing the still D.

"Yes, T-Chan, you can eat it." He said, sighing, almost sounding like his normal self.

"Thanks." Immediately he was upon the carcass, stripping off whatever flesh he could.

"We need to go find them." D sighed, sitting down on his knees once more. He snatched the head from besides him and raised his hand into the air. A large bird immediately landed upon it, slanted eyes peering at the head in disgust.

"Take this to my father. I'm sure he will appreciate such a trophy." With that the bird flew from his hand and knocked the door open in a torrent of wind from the beat of its wings.

Rath- It was short. But it answered why D killed "totestu." Okay, 'till next time, mates. Ja ne.

Set- Later.


End file.
